


Rule #1

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: ADMU, ANUNA LOVE KO TALAGA KAYONG DALAWA, Ateneo de Manila University, De La Salle College of St. Benilde, De La Salle University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Miriam College - Freeform, Multi, NOT EVEN CLOSE AHAHA IM SORRY, See I told yall Neo was the lowkey in denial fuccboi lol, THIS IS NOT THE SMUT YALL WANTED, University of the Philippines, csb, dlsu, ill explain everything, ship ko talaga si MiaCess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: Rule #1: Unang mafall, talo."May the best fuccboi win.""I'm not a fuccboi!"





	Rule #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mod A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mod+A).



> This is a bi-lingual fic; English/Filipino. So let your Filipino friend help you translate!  
> All characters owned by [Sexy Sexy Universities](https://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities/) and their webcomics, BUHAY KOLEHIYO.
> 
>  
> 
> I have resurrected.
> 
> Despite the many times I've died?!??! There can be miracles. Hala sabog.
> 
> ANYWAY,  
> A specific someone shared me his/her head canons so this is how I thought I'd tie them together. I also asked him/her if he/she wanted it to be multi-chaptered or isang bagsakan lang. I chose the latter bec that's what specific person chose. So thank him/her.
> 
> also, mej iffy ako sa fic na 'to, because it's not in my usual prose, fiction style. It's in script format. Kasi idk abt you guys, pero this really is how I plan out my fics. They're all scenes in my head, I just usually write them in prose HAHA. Idk hope you like it. I have no other excuse kundi, tinatamad akong isulat siya in prose, I mean kasi more on dialogue 'yung exchanges na nagaganap sa scenes than like... action? Parang ang annoying kasi kung more quotation dahil sa dialogue than paragraphs. Weird tignan. Ewan ko. Basta something ganon. Basta ganon preference ko AHAHAHA
> 
> I'd like to say that the key to making this an enjoyable read is to read it out loud. Be the character. Idk read it how you think they'd say it. Read it with a friend. Mag-script reading kayo kasi why tf not. HAHA Take it slowDES PA CITOOooOoOooOOo~
> 
> Hala sabog nanaman AHAHA! Enjoy mga pokpok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

** SCENE 1: **

_A spotlight centers on a tall woman in a majestic tailored, white dress. The fit of her dress begins just on the peak of her busts, part of her skin spilling just the right amount from the cups. The corseted dress laces her waist tight. The petticoat under the skirt, lifts the white heavy laces of the skirt, forming the perfect shape. Her dress ends on its wide spread trail that slid across the dance floor._

_A man, just a little shorter than her, stood close to her in his black coat over his light blue collared shirt finished with a navy blue necktie. They stepped from side to side, moving to the slow beat of the song._

_MIA rested her chin on NEO’s padded shoulder. Neo held her close with a pleasant smile on his face. They both had their eyes closed, reveling in all the years they’ve spent together._

_The song makes a transition and they pull away. Mia’s father takes the place of Neo and began to dance with her._

 

**HOST**

Thank you Mr. Loyola, now for Mia’s 18th rose, the one and only, Mr. Deckard Aquino, the father of the debutant.

 

_The lights transition and there is a montage from the formal dancing to the after party. Phil, Mia and Neo are taking shots in front of the camera with its flash pointed at them. Mia had changed into simpler dress. More dancing._

_Mia and Neo are found sitting at one of the empty tables, staring at the dance floor packed with people. Mia should be there but she decided to take a break._

 

**NEO**

[Pouting]

Miaaaa.

 

**MIA**

Whaaat?

 

**NEO**

Ang hina mo naman eh.

**MIA**

Ano nanaman?

 

**NEO**

Why aren't there any good looking guys in your party?

 

**MIA**

[Eye roll]

Oh fuck me, this party wasn't thrown for you. Bakit nanaman? Are you that raw for it?

 

**NEO**

Mia it's a party. It's your party. I'm slightly disappointed.

 

**MIA**

Excuse me, but my party has an abundance of very alluring women.

 

**NEO**

[Eye roll]

Ugh. You know I don't crave for women that way.

 

**MIA**

[Seriously, with a raised eyebrow]

Yes, I'm very aware.

 

**NEO**

[Pause]

Oh fuck you.

 

**MIA**

You never did.

 

_Both Mia and Neo makes a face at each other. Neo stares back at the wide expanse of a nearly empty events hall._

 

**NEO**

Anyway, there's only one good looking guy here, and I'm fairly tired of just staring at him.

 

**MIA**

You're not just staring at him, you're also lusting for him.

 

**NEO**

[Swings head back to Mia and speaks with a more innocent voice]

Kailangan kasi demure, diba nga? Let them come to you.

 

**MIA**

Or on you.

 

**NEO**

Or in you.

 

**MIA**

[Scans the ballroom]

You kinky shit. Where is it?

 

_Nudges chin far across the middle aisle where a tall, olive skinned man, dressed in a suit and a dark green tie sat on the table next to girl far shorter than him but shared a few facial features. He had long black hair which was slicked back. MIA takes a few seconds before her eyes lands to the object of NEO’s desire. They both stare at him before Neo spoke again._

 

**NEO**

Name?

 

**MIA**

I don't know yet.

 

**NEO**

But he's your guest?

 

**MIA**

He's probably Cessie's brother.

 

**NEO**

She has a brother?

 

**MIA**

Apparently.

 

**NEO**

Why is he here?

 

**MIA**

Chaperone.

 

**NEO**

[Replaces his expression with a feral smile]

I have to get me one of those.

  

**MIA**

Careful though, he's a fuccboi.

 

**NEO**

You've heard he's a fuccboi, but not his name?

 

**MIA**

Iba ang kamandag niyan, friend. I also hear he's just as much of a heartbreaker as you. Except he's from the green territory—

 

**NEO**

[Swings his head to Mia and aises his arms up defensively]

—Whoa. I am not a heartbreaker—

 

**MIA**

—Oh poor, _Phil_. —

 

**NEO**

—Phil _knows_ that was nothing!

 

**MIA**

[Crosses her arms under her chest]

Not according to his last update.

 

_Neo straightens up, looking away from Mia. His lips fall into a line._

 

**MIA**

[Tutting at Neo with a finger]

Neo, honey, you don't play with men like that, they're not toys.

 

**NEO**

[Eyes the man with slicked back hair]

That doesn't stop him.

 

**MIA**

Doesn't stop you either.

 

**NEO**

[Chuckles]

Why would it? I love playing with them, in more ways than one.

 

**MIA**

[Half teasing, half serious]

Ingat, Neo.

 

**NEO**

[Turns back to Mia and quirks and eyebrow]

Are you challenging me, Mia?

 

**MIA**

Up for it?

 

**NEO**

What do I gain?

 

**MIA**

Eternal glory.

 

**NEO**

How far are we talking?

 

**MIA**

All the _fucking_ way.

 

**NEO**

[Calmly]

Challenge accepted.

 

_They both look back at the man. He’s stood up along with his sister and has started to cross the aisle, nearing their current displacement on the chair._

 

**MIA**

[Quietly singing to Neo’s ears]

Here he cooomes

 

_Neo’s eyes never left the man’s and as they get near, the man never left his own blue pair. Neo does a slow once over at him, finishing his viewing with a small smirk, before turning to CESS. She takes Mia into a hug and kisses her cheek before greeting her._

 

**CESS**

Hi Ate Em!

 

**MIA**

Hi sweetie!

 

**CESS**

Happy Birthdaaaaay!!!

 

**MIA**

Thank you!!

 

**CESS**

[turns to Neo]

Hi kuya Neo!

 

**NEO**

[Nods and waves a had]

Hello Cess.

 

**CESS**

[Brightly waves back before turning to Mia again]

Ate Em thank you nga pala kasi you let me have a plus one!

 

**MIA**

Oh it's no problem! Kaso I thought you were bringing a date?

 

**NEO**

[Turns his eyes back to the man]

Oh so he isn't your date?

 

**CESS**

Bakit kuya Neo, type mo?

 

**NEO**

Maybe.

 

**CESS**

[Giggles]

Besides, my "date"'s already here na eh. So I just needed a driver.

 

_The man’s eyes roll at his sister, but still with a pleasant smile._

 

**CESS**

This is Salle, my driver.

 

**SALLE**

Gago.

_Cess chortles at this and SALLE takes this time to lean in to Mia who sat down. He shakes her hand and leans in further, pressing his cheek to hers. Neo’s eyes widen at the gesture. Salle speaks and his voice is low, almost sultry._

 

**SALLE**

Ikaw pala si Mia.

[Straightens up]

Happy Birthday. Salamat...

[Pause]

Sa pakain.

 

**NEO**

[Snickers, covering his mouth this the back of his hand.]

 

**MIA**

Oh thank you so much, Salle.

 

**SALLE**

[Winks at Mia]

 

**CESS**

Kuya, this is kuya Neo.

 

**SALLE**

[Extends his arm to Neo]

 

**NEO**

[Takes Salle’s hand]

What a very strikingly handsome driver.

 

**CESS**

Nagmana sakin yung good looks niya eh.

 

**SALLE**

Excuse you, I'm older than you kaya.

 

_Cess giggles and talks with Mia. Salle walks around the table and gestures to take a seat next to Neo. Neo nods._

_Salle continues to stare at Neo with a big, flirtatious smile, while Neo calmly looks away, eyes landing on Cess and Mia’s convo. Salle shifts in his seat, closer to Neo’s frame._

**NEO**

[Softly]

Wish I had someone to ride me home too.

 

**SALLE**

[Chuckles]

I think you mean give you a ride home?

 

**NEO**

[Swings head back at Salle]

Oh that's _obviously_ what I meant.

 

**SALLE**

[Chuckles again. He looks away for a second before turning back to find Neo’s eyes.]

Then,

[Pause]

I'm at your service.

 

**NEO**

What kind of service?

 

**SALLE**

[Stares down Neo with dark eyes]

Anything you want from me.

 

**NEO**

What a pleasure.

 

**SALLE**

Pleasure's all mine.

 

_Salle and Neo stares at each other with much heat._

** SCENE 2: **

_Neo is pushed against the wall and a moan escapes him. Salle follows through, hovering over Neo’s small frame. The sounds of their lips sucking and pressing against each other’s echoed across the empty lobby of the events place. They were at the far corner and didn’t seem to care whether people saw or not._

_Salle continues to slide his tongue across Neo’s neck. His arm wraps around  Neo’s small waist. Neo throws his head back on the wall._

 

**NEO**

[Softly moaning]

Mmm you don't even know who I am.

 

**SALLE**

[Moaning]

Mmm you don't know who _I_ am.

[Kisses neck]

What I've done.

[Kisses jaw]

What I can do.

 

**NEO**

[Breathless]

Maybe you should show me.

 

_Neo pulls on Salle’s hair and locks his lips with the others. Salle cups the back of Neo’s neck._

 

**CESS**

KUYA UWI NA TAYO!!!

 

_Neo and Salle continue to ravish each other._

 

**CESS**

Kuyaaaaa!! Ihahatid pa natin si Addieee!!

 

_Cess pulls Salle by the collar and the two boy’s kiss release with a smack. Neo leans against the wall, giggling as he stares at Salle being pulled away._

**SALLE**

[Giggling]

Call me!!

 

_Mia’s arm is suddenly at the side of Neo’s face. Neo barely faces her with a stupid smile._

 

**MIA**

Birthday ko ba or birthday mo?

 

**NEO**

[Chortles]

 

**MIA**

You didn’t go all the way.

 

**NEO**

[Regains composure]

You didn't set a time limit.

 

_Mia slowly pulls her arms into a fold across her chest. She raises her eyebrow at him with a smirk._

**MIA**

So it begins.

**NEO**

[Gives her a smug look]

 

**MIA**

May the best fuccboi win.

 

**NEO**

[Eye roll]

I’m not a fuccboi!

 

**MIA**

[nudges her chin from side to side]

Eyymmm nnetthh teh faekbeey. My ass.

 

_Mia pulls at Neo’s neck-tie._

**MIA**

Come on. Phil’s dead again.

 

 

** SCENE 3: **

_Salle walks on the sidewalk of the La Salle Building in Taft Avenue. He’s texting as he walks._

 

Chat bubbles:

 

                      _1:06 PM_

                      **Blue:** Hi babe ;)

                      **Salle:** Hey ;) musta?

                      **Blue:**    Miss mo na ‘ko?

 

_Salle stops in his tracks, feeling his chest thrum faster. He smiles anyway._

 

                      **Salle:**    Haha yeah. Kita tayo?

 

CUT TO

** SCENE 4: **

_Neo and Mia sits at a table in Starbucks. Mia’s taken Neo’s phone. First for selfies, but then she started texting._

 

**MIA**

Oh miss ka na raw niya. Kita raw kayo.        

 

**NEO**

Oh, leave it.

[Extends a hand at Mia]

Akin na.

 

**MIA**

[Pulls the phone further away]

Wait san muna kayo magkikita?

 

**NEO**

Give it back, Mia.

 

**MIA**

[Giggles as she hands it over]

So how are things going with him anyway.

 

**NEO**

Eh. It's okay.

 

_Mia stares at him, waiting for more information._

 

**NEO**

What?

 

**MIA**

'Yun lang?

 

**NEO**

Yeah...?

 

**MIA**

Okay...

[Pause]

Well I mean. Should you claim the crown of eternal glory na?

 

**NEO**

Ha?

[Snickers]

No.

 

**MIA**

No? Why not?

 

**NEO**

[Begins to read off his small black book]

Eh kasi... We haven't done it eh.

 

**MIA**

What?!

 

_Mia’s face drops, confused. Neo shrugs. Mia straightens her face._

**MIA**

What, are you like waiting for marriage or something?

 

**NEO**

[Bursts into laughter]

 

**MIA**

Are you engaged now? Is that it? —

 

**NEO**

Nooo!

 

**MIA**

Then what?

 

**NEO**

Wala! I don't know.

[Looks away]

Maybe, wala na ko sa mood I guess.

[Shrugs and turns back to his book]

And besides, midterms are coming up.

 

**MIA**

Ha? So anong ginagawa niyo? Momol lang?!

 

**NEO**

Nothing! We don’t do anything. We haven’t kissed nga eh since like the night of your debut.

 

**MIA**

And why haven’t you?

 

**NEO**

Ewan ko!

[Laughs]

 

**MIA**

Doesn’t he want it?

 

**NEO**

I don’t know. When we’re together and I start talking a lot, he gets quiet and just stares at me.

 

**MIA**

Have you tried kissing him?

 

**NEO**

Tried… Well I mean I lean in, pero he just touches my face.

 

_They both let the statement hang for a while before Neo shrugs again._

 

**MIA**

So you’re dating?

**NEO**

What? No. I can’t date him.

 

**MIA**

Why not?

 

**NEO**

Because… He’s just like me.

 

**MIA**

And you are?...

[silently mouths]

A slut.

 

**NEO**

[Tosses a hand at her]

Gago.

 

**MIA**

So you’re afraid of falling for your own kind?

 

**NEO**

[Raises an eyebrow at her]

 

**MIA**

[Warningly]

Rule number one Neo, unang ma-fall—

 

**NEO**

[Plants both palms on the table]

—Talo. I know, okay. Look, one, I’m not ever going to fall for him. Two, we’re not the same kind—

 

**MIA**

—You just said that he was “just like you”—

 

**NEO**

—I meant — I mean like, we both like the company. We like fooling around. Except he fucks around, and I don’t like fucking around, I’m very choosy. And I don’t choose him.

 

**MIA**

[Sarcastically]

Okay then Mr. I-Don’t-Fuck-Around. My god, so defensive.

 

**NEO**

I’m just saying, you keep making a big deal out of this, Mia. Eh like, wala naman talaga akong pake sa kanya okay.

[Laughs]

He’s just nice to keep around, but I mean once he gets bored with it, I'm pretty sure he’ll stop.

 

**MIA**

And what if you get bored?

 

**NEO**

[Pauses with one eyebrow lifted and the other furrowed in the middle]

I don’t see how this could be a bad thing?

 

**MIA**

So you’re just going to toss him aside once you’re done with him?

 

**NEO**

He probably does the same thing.

 

**MIA**

Be thankful it isn’t Phil you’re doing this to, kasi if it was, sinapak na talaga kita.

 

**NEO**

[Laughs more]

 

**MIA**

Puta ka.

 

 

** SCENE 5: **

_Salle and Cessie’s condo unit. The siblings are both on the floor. Salle, lying on it, with his phone raised above his face and Cessie, hunched over different pieces of fabric._

 

**SALLE**

Ceeeessss.

 

**CESS**

Ano nanaman?

 

**SALLE**

Why isn't he replying?

 

**CESS**

Kuya it's just been 5 minutes?!

 

**SALLE**

Two weeks ago it took him less than a minute!

 

**CESS**

And so? Why are you so concerned with that guy anyway?

 

**SALLE**

Ewan...

 

**CESS**

Don't tell me you like him?!

 

**SALLE**

HINDI KAYA.

[Pauses]

Medyo...

 

**CESS**

Ay nako kuya. Why? Nagsex ba kayo?

 

**SALLE**

[Straightens up]

Uy grabe ka.

 

**CESS**

[Lifts her head to meet his]

Ano nga?!

 

**SALLE**

Well… Hindi nga eh.

 

**CESS**

Maybe he's momolta to you?

 

**SALLE**

If only that could be the reason, kaso… We only made out once eh.

 

**CESS**

[Eyes widen]

HA?!

 

**SALLE**

Oo. That time we met nung debut ni Mia.

 

**CESS**

Pano nangyari ‘yun? Eh you've been seeing each other for like a month na ah?

 

**SALLE**

Eh... I don't know nga rin eh.

 

**CESS**

What do you guys do ba when you see each other?

 

**SALLE**

[Rises from lying down to sit up straight]

Well we... mostly we just hold hands. He talks about his... uhmm, readings. He's really smart, Cess, tangina. Then he asks me how my day went. Then we...

[Pause]

Ewan I usually kind of find myself just staring at him.

 

**CESS**

Yuck.

 

**SALLE**

I know.

 

**CESS**

He doesn't kiss you when you stare at him?

 

**SALLE**

No.

 

**CESS**

Ang boring naman.

 

**SALLE**

Says you ha.

[Lies back down on the floor]

 

**CESS**

[Laughs]

Well... Why do you think he doesn't?

 

**SALLE**

I don't know.

 

[Pause]

 

_Salle stares at the ceiling, stroking his hair._

 

**CESS**

Do you kiss him?

 

**SALLE**

No...

 

**CESS**

Why don't you?

 

**SALLE**

I don't... Know... Ewan.

[Looks at Cess]

Hindi ko kaya.

 

**CESS**

Hindi mo... Kaya? But you did it once —

 

**SALLE**

Yeah I know pero...

[Shrugs]

I don't know. I mean of course gusto ko siyang i... _Ano_... Pero hindi. Ewan. Hindi ko kaya.

 

**CESS**

Siya, ayaw ba niya?

 

**SALLE**

Puta hindi ko rin alam.

[Pause]

[Quickly sits up and hesitantly]

I mean kasi... He's always rubbing his foot on my leg under the table. Tapos humahawak siya sa thigh ko when we sit next to each other. Tapos he always teases me like 'crush mo 'ko no?' ang annoying... Puta.

[Stares at the floor]

Tapos bigla na lang niya kong di kakausapin.

 

[Pause]

 

**CESS**

When did he stop talking to you?

 

**SALLE**

Like a week ago?

 

**CESS**

Have you tried calling him?

 

**SALLE**

Yes! Everyday!

 

**CESS**

[Lifts an eyebrow]

You call him everyday?... Kuya? Ikaw talaga?

 

**SALLE**

[Shrugs]

 

**CESS**

Maybe he got annoyed. Magpamiss ka kaya.

 

[Pause]

 

**SALLE**

[Nods letting the possibility sink in]

 

**CESS**

[Teasingly]

Or... Maybe you've fallen for someone of your own kind.

 

**SALLE**

Hindi kaya!

 

**CESS**

Ay… Kuya kilala kita. Ikaw is fuck and leave.

 

**SALLE**

Hindi pa nga kasi kami nagfu-fuck!

 

**CESS**

Then you should have been bored by now.

 

_Salle falls silent, realizing the truth in Cess’ words._

 

**CESS**

But you’re not. So this only means one thing…

 

**SALLE**

[Swallows. Looks away.]

 

**CESS**

Ingat, kuya. Karma’s a bitch.

 

**SALLE**

[Shakes his head]

 

**CESS**

Tough isn’t it? Na nakahanap ka na ng katapat mo.

 

_Salle sighs and stands up. He picks up his wallet and keys. He reaches the door._

 

**CESS**

Where you going?

 

**SALLE**

I need to fuck.

 

**CESS**

[Scrunches her nose in disgust]

Sad! Cause they’ll be having a different name while you’re at it!

 

_The door slams shut._

 

 

** SCENE 6: **

_Salle’s alone in his car late at night, checking his phone from time to time. There’s a stop light and the red numbers begin counting down from 80 seconds. A minute._

_Salle unlocks his phone. There are no messages. He locks it._

_65 seconds._

_Salle unlocks his phone again. Still no messages. He locks it._

_He begins nibbling on his thumb as he stares at the windshield._

_58 seconds._

_He unlocks his phone again._

 

                      _11:47 PM_

                      **Salle:** Miss you…

 

_44 Seconds. He hits send._

_25 Seconds. He sighs._

_19 Seconds. He throws his phone to the passenger seat._

_10 Seconds. He wipes a hand across his face._

_5 Seconds. He puts the car in motion._

** SCENE 7: **

_Neo’s phone brightens with a sound at the far end of the table._

_He stares at it._

_He looks away._

_He trains his eyes on his laptop screen._

_He sees the time._

_He bites his lip._

_He scrolls through his screen again._

_He sees a photo of Salle on Facebook._

_He rolls his eyes._

_He looks back at his phone._

_He sighs. He momentarily lifts himself off the chair to take his phone._

_He unlocks his phone._

_One message from “Green”._

                       _11:47 PM_

                      **Green:** Miss you…

 

_He stares. He frowns._

_He unlocks his phone to open the message._

                      _7:21 AM_

                      **Green:**    Morning!

 

                      _8:06 PM_

                      **Green:**    Hi, have you eaten?

                      **Neo:**        Yeah I have :)

                      **Green:**    That’s good! What did you have?

 

                      _9:14 PM_

                      **Green:**   Good night.

                      _11:47 PM_

                       **Green:** Miss you…

_He squeezes his eyes shut._

_He sighs._

_He shakes his head. And tosses the phone behind him. It falls on the bed with a bounce._

_Black screen._

** SCENE 8: **

_Neo languidly sits on his chair in front of the bed where there are numerous papers scattered. There is a knock on his door. He ignores it._

_There’s another knock._

**NEO**

I know it’s you Mia, you have a key.

 

_The door opens. Mia barges in. Neo doesn’t even blink an eye and continues on with his blank voice and passive expression._

 

**MIA**

Neo.

 

**NEO**

Mia.

 

**MIA**

Samahan mo 'ko.

 

**NEO**

Where?

 

**MIA**

Taft.

 

**NEO**

Mia, I have orals tomorrow.

 

**MIA**

[Sits on the bed in front of Neo]

Sige na, even if you don't study naman you can get an A.

 

**NEO**

Why are we going there?

 

**MIA**

Meeting up with Cessie.

 

**NEO**

Why do I have to come with?

 

**MIA**

Don't you want to see Salle?

 

**NEO**

Who?...

[Lifts an eyebrow, trying to keep his composure]

Oh... That guy

[Shrugs]

 Well not really.

 

**MIA**

[Sighs in frustration and crosses her arms on her chest]

Oh you're impossible Neo.

 

**NEO**

What did I do?

 

**MIA**

Didn't I tell you to stop playing with men.

 

**NEO**

He's a fuccboi Mia, I honestly don't think he cares.

 

**MIA**

Yeah well what if he does?

 

**NEO**

[Raises an eyebrow]

And dinedefend mo siya kasi...?

 

**MIA**

Ugh. I'm not defending him.

[Quickly gets into Neo’s face]

I'm telling you not to fuck with people's feelings.

 

**NEO**

What feelings?

[Tries his best attempt at a convincing laugh]

[Awkwardly, lightly hits Mia’s shoulder]

 

**MIA**

[Raises an eyebrow at him]

 

**NEO**

[His laughter fades into seriousness]

Besides, hindi ko rin naman siya nafuck.

 

**MIA**

'Yun na nga eh! The challenge was to go all the way, not keep him on the line. Stop keeping him on your hook!

 

**NEO**

[Sighs]

Mia calm down. He's not on my hook.

[Pause]

He stopped texting me kaya.

 

**MIA**

Yeah because you weren't replying either.

 

**NEO**

[Shrugs]

 

**MIA**

[Raises his arms]

Well, why wouldn't you?!

 

**NEO**

I don't know...

[Pauses]

[Quickly]

I got bored!

[Pauses]

And hell week na kaya…

 

**MIA**

I don’t believe you.

 

**NEO**

Yeah well, I don’t need you to. Now go away, I’m reading.

 [Suppresses a smirk]

 

**MIA**

See look at you! You're not even sorry!

 

**NEO**

[Keeps a serious face]

 

**MIA**

Hay nako. You're coming with me jusko po.

 

**NEO**

[Drops his book on his lap]

Miaaaa.

 

**MIA**

Sasama ka!

 

_Mia gets up and starts walking to the door. Neo’s face drops._

**MIA**

NOW ANTHONY!

 

**NEO**

[Snickers]

Yes mom.

 

_Neo’s face fell again. He stares blankly for a second. He deeply sighs._

 

** SCENE 9: **

_Salle opens the door. They find each other’s eyes. Salle’s eyes widen for a while and then it falls._

**SALLE**

[Dryly]

Hi.

 

**NEO**

Hey…

 

**SALLE**

Didn’t know you were coming.

 

**NEO**

Me neither.

 

**SALLE**

[A small laugh escapes]

 

**NEO**

[Laughs the same way]

 

**MIA**

Salle.

 

**SALLE**

Mia.

[Nods]

Cessie’s waiting for you.

 

_Salle moves from the door to go back inside and leaves it open. They all get inside._

 

**CESS**

Ate Em!

 

_Cessie jumps from her spot on the floor and retrieves a paper bag and hands it to Mia. The taller woman greets her with a hug and thanks her._

**CESS**

Oh kuya Neo, you’re here din?

 

**NEO**

Sinama ako ni mother, dear.

 

**CESS**

[Laughs]

 

**MIA**

Oh well anyway, since nandito na tayong lahat. I don’t want to just take this and leave.

[Pause]

Besides, I haven’t made libre to you guys yet.

 

**CESS**

Libre for what?

 

**MIA**

My birthday.

 

**SALLE**

Ha? Eh ang tagal na ‘nun ah?

 

**MIA**

May-angal ka? —

 

**SALLE**

Wala po—

 

**MIA**

Edi kung meron, wag kang sumama.

 

**SALLE**

Hindi po. Sorry po.

 

_Neo stares at Salle. The other, from his doe eyes, switches his eyes to find Neo’s. They both snort at their mutual fear for Mia._

**MIA**

Edi good. Let’s go na. I’m hungry.

 

**SALLE**

Yes, mom.

 

**MIA**

[Rolls her eyes at Salle]

 

** SCENE 10: **

_They’ve finished eating and are strolling around the mall. Mia and Cessie were far too gone in their window shopping, paying no mind to the boys. Neo and Salle quietly strolled next to each other._

_Neo stares at Salle’s left hand._

_Salle catches him._

_Neo looks ahead._

_Salle looks ahead._

_Neo takes Salle’s hand._

_Heat rises in Salle’s cheeks._

_Neo tries to relax himself._

**NEO**

Kamusta?

 

**SALLE**

[Mildly surprised]

[Laughs]

[Swings their hands together]

Okay naman.

 

**NEO**

[Nods]

 

**SALLE**

Ikaw ba?

 

**NEO**

[Looks up at Salle]

[Weakly nods]

Okay lang.

_Salle begins talking about his terror prof and Neo listens intently. Neo then talks about how he still had orals the next day. They spend the whole time in the mall talking with their hands linked._

_They find themselves waiting outside the mall as their hang-out ended._

 

**SALLE**

Hatid ko na lang kayo sa katip.

 

_Mia and Cessie raise their eyebrows at him, then turns to each other questioningly._

 

**NEO**

Ay hala… [Awkward laugh] Hindi na…

 

**SALLE**

…Sure?

 

**NEO**

[Quietly nods]

 

_There was silence between them. They stare at each other._

_Mia and Cessie’s eyes bounce from one to another. Salle breaks the silence._

**SALLE**

[Hesitantly]

Well then… I guess… Just text me. When you get home?

 

**NEO**

[Raises eyebrow]

 

**SALLE**

[Quietly]

Please…

 

**NEO**

[Hesitantly nods]

Okay.

[Smiles]

Yes. I will.

 

**SALLE**

[Smiles back]

 

**CESS**

MOMOLTA! MOMOLTA!

 

**SALLE**

[Eye roll]

Halika na uuwi na tayo.

[lightly pinches Cess’ ear]

 

**MIA**

[Laughs]

 

_They say their good byes. Cessie and Salle rides a jeep back to their condo. Mia and Neo gets in the cab once it arrived._

_While on the road, Neo was quiet._

 

**MIA**

[Mockingly]

I’m not falling for him.

 

**NEO**

[Eye roll]

Shut it.

 

**MIA**

[Laughs, hitting Neo’s shoulder]

 

** SCENE 11: **

_It’s quiet in Neo’s unit. He’s back on his readings for his orals the next day._

_He hasn’t texted Salle. Salle hasn’t texted him either._

_He looks at his phone._

_He blinks a few times. He checks the time._

_He puts down his readings on his desk. He stands up, taking his phone with him and flops down on his bed, curling himself._

_He unlocks his phone._

Chat bubbles:

                       _12:03 AM_

                       **Neo:**       I’m home na.

                       **Green:**    Tagal ah.

                       **Neo:**       Yeah i got back a few hours ago

                       **Neo:**       But i just texted now.

 

                      _12:04 AM_

                       **Green:**    oh. Well okay. At least your home na.

                       **Neo:**       :)

 

_Neo drops his phone on his bed. He lies down, staring at the ceiling._

_His phone doesn’t buzz._

_Neo sighs._

_He checks the time._

_He picks his phone up again._

 

_12:11 AM_

                       **Neo:**       Can I call?

 

Neo drops his phone again and shuts his eyes.

 

                       _12:12 AM_

**Green is calling you…**

_Neo smiles. He answers his phone._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MOMOLTA = Make-Out Make-Out Lang Tapos Awkward
> 
> So first of all,  
> I'M SO SORRY. HINDI ITO YUNG PWP NA HINIHINGI NIYO AHAHAHA. Kasi ganito 'yan. I was starting to write the PWP last night, but I literally just cut it and started writing this one. Like in the same document, I started writing this and I couldn't stop talaga. Idk why. SO SORRY. DARATING DIN. GOOD THINGS CUM TO THOSE WHO WAIT (ehem Salle. oops hint hint).
> 
> ALSO, the real question. Isasama ko ba 'to sa NeoSalle hc timeline ko?  
> Well. Hindi ko alam talaga. Ewan ko. Pag-usapan natin. Ipaglaban niyo sakin kung bakit o bakit hindi ko dapat 'to isama sa timeline. HAHAHA I mean besides, the hc in this fic isn't mine, pero idk. Possibilities are open.
> 
> THANK YOU SPECIFIC PERSON FOR SHARING ME YOUR HC. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS!??! MORE POWERS TO U PO.
> 
> And so,  
> Let me know your reactions or comments!!! As in legit. Kasi bagong format 'to. I wanna know if you guys enjoyed it or you prefer the prose or if this works or if it doesn't. Tell me why or why not. Kulang ba sa emotion? Idk let me know, kasi wala lang I like hearing criticism on my shit. HAHA no joke. okay lang sakin kung 'di mo nagustuhan. Just tell me why.
> 
> Kung wala kayong account, follow me on twitter, @essi_mag mas mahilig ako mag-interact doon!
> 
> Salamat sa pagbabasa mga kaibigan!


End file.
